


Tight Pants and Blue Eyes

by datprettyboi



Series: remember when i was into voltron lmao [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 80's Music, Disco, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, alternate universe - 80s Disco, but nothing explicit, mlm author, nonetheless MINORS DO NOT READ, they gave the idea ily yall, this has sexual content, this is for my gays roy and david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datprettyboi/pseuds/datprettyboi
Summary: Blaytz meets Coran at his favourite club and immediately falls for the gorgeous man





	Tight Pants and Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaughingArcher42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingArcher42/gifts), [Canelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canelo/gifts).



> i recommend listening to this [playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLv5m6cCo8g) while reading! i was listening to this while i wrote and it v atmospheric
> 
> this is..... different to everything else on here but!!!!! we need!!!!! more!!!!! blayran!!!!!!  
> blaytz is my husband and i love him
> 
> i also love david and roy ily

Blaytz closed his eyes against the flashing lights of the club and tipped his head back, giving himself up to the music. Tonight Nebula, his favourite club, was alive. The dance floor was filled with gyrating bodies moving to the electric beats and the air smelt like sweat and alcohol.

This was exactly how Blaytz liked to spend his nights, surrounded by beautiful men, women and those in between with great music and drinks. And if he purposely wore pants he knew hugged his butt just right on the nights he wanted some fun, well, nobody needed to know. 

He gripped a little tighter on the hips of the lady he was dancing with. She tipped her head back and he nuzzled her neck. He felt her smile against his cheek as she pressed harder against him. The pants were definitely working tonight. 

She turned her head to the right, and he followed her gaze, lifting his head. She was fixated on a girl across the room with big hair and tall boots. She gave him one more twirl of her hips before pulling away to pursue the girl. Blaytz let her go with no resistance. That was the way things were in the scene, even if he was a bit keen on her. 

He grooved his way through the dance floor to the bar, reluctantly brushing off the reaching hands of new dance partners. He needed a drink. Gyrgan, the bartender, was waiting when he arrived, as if he was expecting him.

“You having fun out there?” He asked Blaytz with a raised eyebrow. He pulled out a glass, gave it a quick wipe and went straight into preparing Blaytz’s usual, a Blue Lagoon. 

He gave Gyrgan a wink. “What can I say, there’s a good crowd tonight.” He took the drink with a nod of thanks and took a sip. Its vibrant blue matched the sequins of his shirt, purposely left partially unbuttoned, showing tanned skin and toned muscles. 

Gyrgan hummed in agreement. “How much longer do you think you’ll be here tonight?” He asked with heavy implication.

“The night is still young,” he shrugged and twisted his torso slightly so he could view the dance floor. 

Gyrgan smirked. “I’m sure you’ll have no trouble,” he joked, nudging the arm Blaytz was resting on the bar. Blaytz rolled his eyes and smiled back. He sipped at his drink and crossed his ankles, revealing the vibrant blue of his platform shoes. He watched the crowd as he absentmindedly fiddled with the chain around his neck. 

His eyes were drawn off to the left of the crowd. A man was making his way through. A quite gorgeous man. Blaytz looked him up and down. His ginger hair was short except for a full mess of curls at the front that hung into his eyes. He wore matching high waisted, flared trousers and a bomber jacket in a brilliant metallic aqua. Underneath he only wore a mesh shirt that did nothing to hide the brilliance of his chest, smooth pale skin and clear muscles. 

“Hey, Gyrgan?” He said, head turned just the slightest over his shoulder, eyes still on the man making his way to the bar. “Get me another drink.” His throat was suddenly dry and he licked his lips.

The man’s hips were mesmerising and Blaytz tried to calm his thundering heart. Shouldn’t this kind of of beauty be illegal? Gyrgan handed Blaytz his drink as the man sat at the bar. He crossed his legs which made his already tight pants pull tighter across his thighs. Blaytz swallowed heavily and looked away. He tried to blame the warmth seeming to radiate off his skin on the alcohol but he wasn’t doing a very good job.

Blaytz attempted to ignore the way the lights reflected of the man’s outfit as he ordered an Alabama Slammer. His efforts were futile. His eyes flickered over and were instantaneously captured. The man’s eyes were bluer than his clothes and Blaytz felt like he was drowning. 

Gyrgan’s chuckle broke the atmosphere and the man’s gaze moved away. Blaytz coughed, desperate to get the man’s attention once more. It worked.

 

“I haven’t seen you around here before,” he said, letting his eyes roam over the radiant figure before him. He leant forward on the bar, resting an elbow and letting his muscles pull at the thin material of his shirt. “What’s your name?”

His position undeniably did the trick as the man’s eyes ogled his arm for a moment before making eye contact. “Isn’t it polite to introduce yourself first?” He countered with a well mannered tone with a thick New Zealand accent. Blaytz couldn’t repress a grin. 

 

“Of course, my apologies. I’m Blaytz,” he said, offering a hand. 

“Coran,” he replied, taking his hand and shaking it. His grip was firm and Blaytz’s expression might have turned just a bit more flirtatious. 

“Nice name,” Blaytz said. He reluctantly released Coran’s hand. He had never seen a person quite so stunning. “What’s a gorgeous man like you doing in a dump like this?” He joked and Gyrgan grumbled at him behind the bar. He flashed him a grin before returning his attention to Coran once more.

“I’m friends with Alfor,” he replied, gesturing to the DJ on the other side of the club. “He recommended I try out this place. It is…” He paused searching for a word. “Atmospheric.” He nodded, finding a fitting word. A curl fell over his forehead and Blaytz resisted the urge to touch it. 

“I agree. I find the mood here electric.” Coran smiled at his response. Blaytz hoped it was purposely flirtatious and it wasn’t just that he was always so dazzling. Coran rested his head on his hand tilting his head. 

“You come around here often?” He asked with a seductive tone and Blaytz smirked. 

“Often enough. I would come more frequently if it meant seeing you, though.” Coran blushed and fixed his gaze on his drink, finishing it. Blaytz’s heart quickened at his cute expression. 

“Well,” Coran said, looking back at him, “I’m not going anywhere right now. Wanna dance?”

It was Blaytz’s turn to blush. “Of course.” He knocked back the rest of his drink and got off his bar stool, offering Coran a hand again. He took it and smiled. 

Blaytz led him to a spot on the dance floor. The air was warm but Coran was near enough for Blaytz to be able to still feel his own body heat. He was close, their chests almost touching. The movement of his chest muscles beneath his mesh shirt was enthralling. The club’s lights flickering across his skin in a myriad of colours didn’t help, and Blaytz couldn’t resist bringing his hands to hold Coran’s hips. 

Blaytz swore he shimmied closer, feeling the front of Coran’s pants brush his own. Coran rested a hand on Blaytz’s shoulder, waving the other in the air in time with his hips, eyes closed. He was a sight to behold. Blaytz tugged him closer and Coran opened his eyes, half lidded. The way he looked at Blaytz was purely provocative. 

Blaytz leant his head closer to Coran. “See what I mean by ‘electric’?” He asked smoothly and Coran hummed in reply. The grip on his shoulder grew firm and he was brought ever closer to him. 

He could feel Coran’s breath as he replied, “I see exactly what you mean.” He joined his hands together behind Blaytz’s neck and he smiled. They were touching almost everywhere and it was intoxicating. Every time Coran breathed in his chest pushed against his, teasing evermore his almost naked physique. If his intention was to be teasing it was working. 

“Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?” He whispered against his ear, breathing laboured from dancing and the tension in the air. 

Coran’s hands slid beneath the collar of his shirt. “Aren’t you a charmer,” he said lips caressing his cheek. The minimal skin contact was driving him crazy, and if the firmness Coran was grinding against him was anything to go by, it was doing the same to him. 

Blaytz bent his head and mouthed at Coran’s neck. He let out a soft moan, barely audible over the music. His skin tasted sweet. Blaytz’s hand drifted down to the tight pants Coran was wearing and smoothed a hand over the material. He felt Coran shudder against his lips and he smiled. He palmed at his ass while continuing his attentions to Coran’s neck, exploring his skin. He more felt than heard Coran hum in pleasure as he made his way up to his jaw. 

Coran turned his head and captured his lips and Blaytz felt his head spin. His lips were impossibly soft and he pressed harder against them. He couldn’t help gyrating harder while holding Coran as close to himself as possible.

His head spun. He felt disconnected from everything but the man in his arms and the music still pounding in his ears. The feeling barely faded when they broke away to breathe, lips still touching. The world swirled around him as he caught his breath. 

Coran tilted his head back and and locked his intense gaze on Blaytz. “You wanna take this to my place?” He asked, raising a brow. Blaytz’s subconsciously tightened his grip on Coran’s ass. 

“I’d love to,” he said with a seductive tone. He reached for Coran’s hands from behind his neck and took them within his own, brushing the soft skin with his thumb. “Shall we?” He asked with a crooked smile.

Coran answered by tugging them backwards. He let go of one hand to turn around and lead them through the crowd. His grip was tight and Blaytz smiled. Tonight was definitely going to be a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> if yall want it......... i can continue this...... and itll be smutty
> 
> ANYWAY  
> these here were the inspirations for coran's and blaytz's looks
> 
> coran: [outfit](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/349836441137709058/350147396677795840/studio-disco-mens-costume.jpg) and [hair](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/349836441137709058/350152424670887937/download.jpeg)  
> blaytz: [one](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/349836441137709058/350145913618038785/97094bceb5de60f5f2e8d12323bd2d53---clothes-clothes-for-men.jpg) and [two](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/349836441137709058/350145917699227668/MainZ38898.jpg)
> 
> feel free to follow me on [tumblr!](smilinglance.tumblr.com)


End file.
